Tidal Waves of Emotions
by Calhysto
Summary: TRADUCTION- "Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous" Haussmann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward et un peu de Bella.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Tidal Waves of Emotions

**Auteur : **Lis.n

**Traductrice :** Calhysto

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, et la trame de cette histoire appartient à l'auteure anglaise Lis.n.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **« Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous » Hermann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a-t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward avec un peu de Bella.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est Yaoi, elle contient donc des relations entre hommes, parfois explicites.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous =) Me voilà avec une fanfiction Jacob/Edward, ma première dans la catégorie Twilight. Celle-ci est un peu particulière puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite mais Lis.n, je ne fais que la traduire pour vous chers lecteurs, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfics sur ce couple en français :p. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis loin d'être bilingue, aussi certains passages peuvent être mal traduits, j'ai aussi remanier certaines phrases pour qu'elles correspondent plus aux français, la traduction peut donc encore une fois ne pas être exacte. Si vous avez des propositions pour une meilleure traduction que celle que j'ai mis, je suis toute ouïe ^^. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce prologue. Bonne lecture !

Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (c'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent ^^).

* * *

**Tidal Waves of Emotions**

* * *

**Prologue**

**POV Edward **

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella, je sentis la forte odeur âcre des métamorphes qui vivaient de l'autre côté de la frontière. Soucieux de savoir pourquoi un métamorphe se trouvait là, j'accélérais. _J'espère que tout va bien_.

Cependant, lorsque j'arrivais dans sa rue, je remarquais Bella et Charlie, son père, debout dans l'allée en compagnie de deux Quileutes. L'homme était dans un fauteuil roulant et l'autre était un garçon qui semblait avoir environ 16 ans. _Il ne peut pas être trop dangereux, je pense_.

Sentant leurs regards sur moi, je sortis de la voiture. Quand je rencontrais les yeux de l'homme en fauteuil, je ressentis son aversion pour moi, et ses pensées étaient pleines d'insulte, j'ai dû intercepter le mot « sangsue » au moins une vingtaine de fois. J'hochais la tête vers lui quand je réussi enfin à me rappeler qui il était. Billy Black, un des anciens de la tribu Quileute.

Je me concentrais que le jeune garçon. Il était toujours humain, pas encore un loup. Mais il en était proche. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de chien mouillé sur lui, c'est pour ça que j'ai été alerté. Ses longs cheveux flottaient dans le vent et son sourire se crispa quand je m'approchais. J'hochais également la tête à son attention quand j'atteins enfin mon amie. Je glissais un bras autour de la taille de Bella, et saluais tout le monde avec un simple « bonjour ».

Charlie grogna, Billy m'ignora complètement, Bella le fit un sourire, et le garçon serra la mâchoire. Il était en colère. Il ne détestait. _Déjà ? Il n'est même pas encore un loup_. Je fouillais son esprit pour trouver des indices. _Ah. Bella._ Il aimait Bella, et en retour, me haïssait moi, le petit-ami.

- « Edward, voici mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Jacob Black.» dit Bella, un sourire ornant son visage. « Jake, c'est Edward Cullen, mon petit-copain. » Rougissante comme elle disait le mot « copain », elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. « Jacob et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nous jouions toujours à la réserve quand nous étions petits. » expliqua Bella.

- « Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

- « Grâce à Charlie et Billy. Ils sont meilleurs amis eux aussi. Et quand je suis née, j'ai pris l'habitude de traîner avec les sœurs de Jake. Jusqu'à ce que Jake arrive. »

- « Jacob, allons-y », fit la voix de Billy en me regardant.

Il était mal-à-l'aise que je sois aussi près de son fils, qui pourrait être éliminé à tout moment. Etre près d'une sangsue devant des humains était dangereux. J'étais d'accord. Je ne voulais pas de ce loup autour de ma Bella.

Je regardais comment Jacob Black tira Bella dans une étreinte d'ours, comment il serra la main de Charlie, et comme il aida son père dans la voiture. Après avoir plié le fauteuil et l'avoir mit dans le coffre, il prit la place du conducteur et sortit de l'allée pour se diriger vers la réserve.

Mais avant de partir, il me regarda. Ses pensées me montrèrent qu'il essayait de m'évaluer, de voir si j'étais assez bien pour sa précieuse Bella. Je plissais les yeux à cette pensée.

Les Blacks. J'eu le sentiment que je verrais plusieurs d'entre eux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Tidal Waves of Emotions

**Auteur : **Lis.n

**Traductrice :** Calhysto

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, et la trame de cette histoire appartient à l'auteure anglaise Lis.n.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **« Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous » Hermann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a-t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward avec un peu de Bella.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est Yaoi, elle contient donc des relations entre hommes, parfois explicites.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous =) Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les deux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review sur la chapitre précédent, et les gens qui ont décidés de suivre cette histoire.

Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Lis.n pour vous chers lecteurs, et que je suis loin d'être bilingue, aussi certains passages peuvent être mal traduits. J'ai aussi remanié certaines phrases pour qu'elles correspondent plus aux français, la traduction peut donc encore une fois ne pas être exacte. Si vous avez des propositions pour une meilleure traduction que celle que j'ai mis, je suis toute ouïe ^^. Je vous laisse dès maintenant lire le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction. Bonne lecture !

/!\ Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (c'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent ^^).

Les phrases en **gras** sont les paroles (ou les pensées, au choix) des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils sont sous forme de loup.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Six mois plus-tard, POV Jacob**

**.  
**

« Jacob, réveilles-toi. Sam est ici », fit la voix de papa à travers la porte. Je grognais dans mon sommeil et me blottit de nouveau contre mon oreiller.

« Jacob Black, réveilles-toi. Nous avons une réunion concernant le traité avec les suceurs-de-sangs », déclara Sam de son ton d'alpha.

Je détestais quand il utilisait sa voix d'alpha. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui désobéir.

Putain de vie.

Soupirant, je me levais, incapable d'ignorer l'appel de mon Alpha. « Fais chier » marmonnai-je en passant devant lui pour aller dans la salle de bains. Il me fit un sourire béat.

J'agis lentement dans le but de faire payer Sam pour m'avoir sorti du lit. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être des heures, je me traînais jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapait un bagel.

« Allez Jake. On n'a pas toute la journée » m'appela Sam.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demandai-je en avalant mon petit-déjeuner.

« Je dois parler du traité aux Anciens » répondit Sam, « maintenant, viens. »

« Où sont les autres ? » demandai-je en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi et en me débarrassant de mon short.

« Ils nous rejoindrons en chemin » répondit Sam en ôtant ses vêtements et en les attachants à sa jambe à l'aide d'une corde.

Nous nous transformions tous les deux.

En sentant mes os s'allongés et la fourrure rousse jaillir hors de ma peau je lâchais un petit gémissement de plaisir. Maintenant j'adorais me transformer. C'était comme une deuxième nature chez moi. Ca faisait du bien de se libérer de tout. De mon père, de l'école, de Bella, de tout ce qui me dérangeait. Dans ma forme de loup, je pouvais courir des kilomètres, mes sens étaient plus développés, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter.

**« Jake, bienvenue ! Sam t'as enfin sortit du lit »** fit la voix d'Embry dans ma tête

J'entendis un ricanement.

**« Tais-toi Quil »** répondis-je avec un sourire alors que mes amis me taquinaient.

**« Etes-vous les deux seuls à vous être transformés ? »** demandai-je.

**« Euh… non, Leah et Jared étaient là aussi. Mais ils ont disparus il y a cinq minutes »** répondit Quil.

**« Boom chicka wah wah »** fut la réponse d'Embry.

**« Brut »** pensai-je. Jared s'était imprégné de Leah au moment où était devenu un loup. L'ex petite-amie de Sam. Je pensais que Sam aurait tué Jared. Leah et Jared les caractères les plus trempés de la meute, avec Paul. Ça reste pour moi un mystère de savoir comment ils ont pu être ensemble sans s'entre-tuer.

« Simple, chaque fois qu'on entre dans une discussion, on baise au lieu de battre » répondit Jared en se transformant.

**« Assez »** grogna Sam, qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent.

**« Où est Leah, crétin ? »**

**« Oh, elle se nettoye, elle sera bientôt là ».**

**« Bon sang, tu crois que tu peux essayer de garder notre vie amoureuse secrète ? » **gémit Leah en nous rejoignant à travers les bois. **« Seth a la grippe, il ne va pas se joindre à nous. Ma mère ne veut pas qu'il se transforme alors qu'il est malade. »**

**« Très bien. Tu peux le remplacer alors. »** Fut la réponse venant de Sam.

**« Je le ferai ».**

**« Ok voilà le deal. Je vais faire la conversation. Ne vous en mêlez pas et ne provoquez pas les sangsues. C'est bon ? »**

**« C'est bon.» **avons-nous répondu.

**« Paul ? » **pressa Sam.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Aucune. Provocation. Acceptée. »**

**« Bien »** fut la réponse de Paul. Je ricanais. Il n'était clairement pas heureux de devoir être cordial avec les sangsues vivant à Forks.

**« Si nous les tuions tous, nous n'aurions pas à nous soucier de ce traité stupide et personne de La Push ne se métamorphoserai. »** vient la pensée de Paul, **« Les loups sont de plus en plus jeunes. N'avez-vous pas remarqués ? »**

**« Paul, ce traité a été décidés par nos Anciens. Tu dois avoir confiance en leur jugement, et comme porteurs de leur héritage, nous devons leur obéir. Pouvoir changer de forme est une chose dont on peut être fiers. Nous sommes les guerriers de la tribu. Nous protégeons notre peuple. »**

« Comme c'est noble » dit une voix de velours venant de derrière les arbres cachant la clairière où se trouvaient les Cullen.

Nous étions tellement occupés à discuter que je n'avais même pas remarqué cette odeur douceâtre de sangsue.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à mi-chemin et grognâmes.

« Désolé » dit une voix masculine, « mon fils ne veut rien dire. S'il-vous-plaît, venez rejoindre vos frères et sœurs. »

Ça devait donc être le médecin. A côté de moi, Sam hocha sa tête de loup.

Se re-transformant et remettant ses vêtements, Sam dit à la personne derrière les arbres : « Nous allons vous rejoindre. S'il-vous-plaît, reculez pour nous laisser de la place. J'apprécierai vraiment. »

« Bien sûr » répondit l'homme vampire alors qu'il s'effaçait à travers la clairière pour rejoindre son clan.

Sam me fit signe de le suivre. Quand nous entrâmes dans la clairière, moi sous la forme d'un grand loup roux et Sam sous forme humaine, nous fûmes accueillis par cinq autres loups. Je souris à mes compagnons de meute et me re-concentrais sur les sangsues en face de nous.

Ils étaient surpris et impressionnés, je peux le dire, par les bêtes face à eux.

Je me suis senti suffisant, et comme les autres loups ressentirent ma pensée, le sentiment d'euphorie gagna tout le groupe.

J'étudiais le clan.

Un homme s'avança. Il avait les cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'ambres étaient brillants et semblaient… accueillants ?

**« Il ressemble à un mannequin »** fit la voix émerveillée de Leah dans ma tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jared pousser sa nuque. Les ignorants, je reportais mon attention sur le reste des Cullen.

« Je suis Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma famille. » Je remarquais qu'il avait dit le mot « famille » et non pas « clan ». Intéressant.

« Voici ma femme, Esme.» Il fit un geste en direction d'une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel et au visage en forme de cœur. Comme tous les Cullen, elle avait aussi les yeux ambre. _Et bien au moins de cette façon, ils semblent liés_ pensai-je, et Embry ricana dans sa tête.

« Voilà mon fils, Emmett » poursuivit le doc en faisant un signe vers l'homme brun le plus costaud de la famille. Il avait l'air de faire à peu près la même taille que Sam. Etonnamment, il sourit et nous salua.

Sam hocha la tête vers lui, reconnaissant son salut.

« Là c'est Rosalie, la compagne d'Emmett » dit le docteur en montrant la sculpturale blonde qui tenait la main d'Emmett. Elle était magnifique. La plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Les gars étaient du même avis que moi, même Jared. Merde, même Leah ne pouvait pas être en désaccord.

« Voici Alice Cullen » continua le médecin, ne sachant rien des discussions qui avaient lieu dans nos têtes. Il désigna le petit lutin aux cheveux hérissés. Elle nous sourit et nous fit un signe, tout comme Emmett. On aurait dit qu'elle était montée sur ressort. Bizarre.

Attendez… Alice. C'est la nana qui peut voir l'avenir. Bella dit qu'ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Jasper Hale est le compagnon d'Alice. » L'homme sangsue désigna le grand et maigre blond à côté du lutin. Jasper avait une ecchymose pourpre sous ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa peau… Je ne pouvais pas mettre de mots dessus mais il avait l'air d'un homme dangereux.

Je savais qu'il avait aussi une sorte de pouvoir mais je ne me rappelais pas de ce que Bella m'avait dit. Vraiment, quand elle parlait des sangsues, je l'ignorais. Elle les idolâtre. Comme s'ils étaient une sorte de Dieu. Bien sûr ils étaient plaisants pour les yeux, mais c'est tout. Sincèrement, ils étaient des créatures de la nuit. Comme les chauves-souris.

Je riais mentalement de ma propre blague.

« Et voilà Edward, le petit-ami de Bella. » Je regardais le médecin pendant un certain temps. Il avait dit petit-ami, pas compagnon ! _Cela signifie-il qu'il n'appartient pas à Bella après tout ?_

Avec un air suffisant, je levais les yeux vers le vampire aux cheveux bronzés, qui semblait si différent de sa famille. Même en apparence. Il faisait tâche.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je remarquais une tristesse cachée derrière ceux-ci. Soudain, je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard.

J'étais attiré par lui. Je voulais traverser la clairière et le bercer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que la tristesse disparaisse. Pendant un long moment, ce fut comme s'il était le seul au monde.

Je sentais la température de mon corps augmenter. Une chaleur plus forte et plus féroce que jamais. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais été brûlé. Non, c'était plus comme si un soleil flamboyait à l'intérieur de moi, menaçant d'exploser hors de mon corps. Laisser le monde voir le soleil qui était en moi.

Edward Cullen.

Il était le soleil.

Il était ma terre.

Il était ma gravité.

Je gardais mes yeux sur lui, comme il le faisait.

« Jake. »

« Jake. »

« Jacob ! »

Quand je sentis un coup de coude sur mon épaule, je détournais les yeux de la sang… d'Ed… de lui.

Je laissais échapper un cri de désespoir, attirant l'attention de mon Alpha et du reste de la clairière.

Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, le visage plein d'inquiétude.

« Jake ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, alors que je regardais mon vampire à travers la clairière, qui me fixait encore.

« Jacob, phase maintenant. » ordonna Sam de sa voix d'alpha, qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir quelque chose de moi ou des autres.

Même en atterrissant sur le cul, dans l'herbe, je gardais les yeux sur… lui.

Avais-je… ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir… Les loups ne… pas sur des sangsues.

Ce serait aller contre la nature. Ils ont été faits pour nous tuer, et nous avons été faits pour les tuer eux.

Ca ne pouvait pas être ça.

_Je dois me tromper._

Il n'y avait pas moyen que…

« Jacob Black. Quel est le problème avec toi ? » Demanda Sam en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

J'étais encore sous le choc.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Sam, couvre-le tu veux ! » Fit la voix de Jared. Je le sentis libérer mon short de ma jambe et me l'enfiler.

« Quel est le problème ? Va-t-il bien ? » Fit la voix de Carlisle. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Non » fut la réponse de Sam.

« Sam » murmurai-je, mes yeux cherchant ceux de mon Alpha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake ? »

Je l'attirais dans une étreinte. Je pouvais sentir la piqûre des larmes chaudes derrière mes paupières.

_Quel est le bordel avec moi ? Tout à coup je suis une fille ?_

Aucun loup ne s'est jamais imprégné sur un homme avant. Surtout pas sur un vampire.

Un homme vampire. Je me suis imprégné sur ce putain d'Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Tidal Waves of Emotions

**Auteur : **Lis.n

**Traductrice :** Calhysto

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, et la trame de cette histoire appartient à l'auteure anglaise Lis.n.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **« Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous » Hermann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a-t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward avec un peu de Bella.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est Yaoi, elle contient donc des relations entre hommes, parfois explicites.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous =) Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis :p

Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Lis.n, et que je suis loin d'être bilingue, aussi certains passages peuvent être mal traduits. J'ai aussi remanié certaines phrases pour qu'elles correspondent plus aux français, la traduction peut donc encore une fois ne pas être exacte. Si vous avez des propositions pour une meilleure traduction que celle que j'ai mis, je suis toute ouïe ^^. Je vous laisse dès maintenant lire ce second chapitre. Bonne lecture !

/!\ Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (c'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent ^^).

Les phrases en **gras** sont les paroles (ou les pensées, au choix) des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils sont sous forme de loup.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**.  
**

**Jacob POV**

Je me suis imprégné sur un homme vampire. _Ce putain d'Edward Cullen, _répétai-je mentalement.

Retirant ma tête de l'épaule de Sam, je levais les yeux pour le trouver à côté de son père. Son expression était glaciale. Ses yeux semblaient confus.

Il savait.

Il hocha la tête.

Je clignais des yeux. Il savait ?

« Je peux lire dans les pensées Jacob ».

Sa voix veloutée fit battre mon cœur avec frénésie. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je me sentais rougir.

M'écartant des bras de Sam, j'essayais de me relever. Avec un peu d'aide, je réussi à rester sur mes pieds et à regarder le vampire en face de moi. Tous à coup, tous mes sentiments et ce que j'avais en moi remontèrent à la surface. Me penchant en avant et m'appuyant sur mes genoux, je vomis.

Quil et Embry se transformèrent à l'arrière et vinrent à mes côtés. Les mains toujours sur mes genoux, je pris de grandes respirations pour essayer de me calmer.

_Je ne peux pas… Je ne pouvais pas avoir…._

J'hyper-ventilais.

« Jacob » dit Carlisle alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté de moi, « peux-tu m'entendre ? Inspire et expire, pour moi ». J'hochais la tête.

Mon corps fut secoué par des tremblements, et par les inspirations que je prenais. Je ne voulais pas que mon loup explose hors de moi. Pas avec Carlisle, Sam, Quil et Embry si proches.

Je fermais les yeux et pensais à moi, courant dans la forêt avec une liberté sans pareil. Une liberté dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

Déglutissant, je redressais mon buste et regardais autour de moi. Ma meute était tendue et inquiète. Tout comme les suceurs-de-sang, excepté la belle blonde, bien qu'ils semblaient irrités.

« Alors ? » demandai-je quand j'eu finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour regarder Edward.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Que faisons-nous ? » Lui demandai-je, ignorant les regards curieux de sa famille qui nous rejoignait, et les regards confus que mes compagnons de meute s'échangeaient.

« Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Embry en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward glisser sur la main posée sur mon épaule nue pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'ils ne se reposent sur mon visage.

« Jacob » commença Quil, comme je les ignorais tous.

« Il s'est imprégné » déclara Edward froidement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Putain, connard.

Je me tournais vers mon alpha.

« Je me suis imprégné ».

« Maintenant ? » demanda Sam alors qu'il essayait de donner un sens à la situation. J'acquiesçais.

« Sur un vampire ? »

Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration quand j'acquiesçais de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une imprégnation ? » demanda la mère.

« Esme » écarta Edward.

« Merci » dis-je avec amertume. Comme s'il n'en avait pas fait assez.

« Je n'ai rien fais. Tu l'as fait. » Répondit-il en retour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une imprégnation ? »

« C'est la façon dont nous trouvons nos âmes sœurs. » répondit Sam, résigné.

« Sur qui s'est-il imprégné ? » demanda l'homme costaud, les bras serrés autour de sa compagne.

« Edward. » répondit Sam. Je voulais que mes yeux reste sur Sam, et non pas sur le visage d'Edward.

« Et bien ça ne devrait pas être un problème », poursuivit l'homme robuste, « nous avons toujours su qu'Eddie était gay. »

Sa compagne se mit à rire et mes potes de meute ricanèrent. Je leur jetais un regard pour les calmer. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à se moquer de lui…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward hausser un sourcil.

_Stupide sangsue, reste en dehors de ma tête, _pensai-je à son intention.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le docteur.

« Carlisle » déclara Edward.

« Ouais ? » demanda le médecin, clairement confus.

_Pas si intelligent pour un médecin, pas vrai Eddie boy ?_ Demandai-je à Edward dans ma tête, qui à son tour grogna sur moi.

Leah, Paul et Jared, qui étaient les seuls sous leurs formes de loup, grognèrent contre lui pour avoir grondé contre leur compagnon de meute.

« Assez » déclara Sam pour calmer la meute. « Cette décision appartient à Edward et Jacob. C'est leur relation. Ils peuvent trouver quoi faire. Comme pour le traité, je ne peux pas garantir que vous serez autorisés à la réserve. J'ai besoin de parler avec les Anciens. Cependant vous n'avez pas à vous soucier d'une attaque de notre meute. Edward est… », Sam ravala sa fierté et continua, « est maintenant de la famille, et par extension, vous aussi. »

Le docteur Cullen échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de se déclarer.

« Je ne pouvais pas… Nous ne pouvions pas être plus heureux. Pendant des décennies nous avons essayés de former une alliance avec les métamorphes de La Push. Il n'y a pas meilleure alliance que celle d'être une famille. »

Je rougis furieusement lorsqu'il prononça le mot « famille ».

« Jacob c'est ça ? » demanda la maman…Esme, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son mari pour se rapprocher de moi. J'acquiesçais.

« Jacob, voudrais-tu venir un jour ou l'autre ? »

Déglutissant, je regardais autour, essayant de trouver Edward. Quand je rencontrais ses yeux, plein d'incrédulité, je me sentais rougir encore plus.

J'acquiesçais encore une fois, n'ayant pas confiance en mes mots, et ne voulant pas lui refuser.

Jetant un regard à mon alpha, je trouvais ses yeux et il hocha la tête vers moi. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement, sachant que je ne faisais pas une énorme erreur.

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle caressa mon visage et automatiquement, je baissais la tête pour qu'elle puisse presser ses lèvres contre mon front.

« Famille » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, avant de me sourire et de me donner une tape sur le bras.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Tidal Waves of Emotions

**Auteur : **Lis.n

**Traductrice :** Calhysto

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, et la trame de cette histoire appartient à l'auteure anglaise Lis.n.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **« Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous » Hermann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a-t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward avec un peu de Bella.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est Yaoi, elle contient donc des relations entre hommes, parfois explicites.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous =) Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis :p

Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Lis.n, et que je suis loin d'être bilingue, aussi certains passages peuvent être mal traduits. J'ai aussi remanié certaines phrases pour qu'elles correspondent plus aux français, la traduction peut donc encore une fois ne pas être exacte. Si vous avez des propositions pour une meilleure traduction que celle que j'ai mis, je suis toute ouïe ^^. Je vous laisse dès maintenant lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

/!\ Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (c'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent ^^).

Les phrases en **gras** sont les paroles (ou les pensées, au choix) des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils sont sous forme de loup.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

****.

**Jacob POV**

« Famille » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, avant de me sourire et de me donner une tape sur le bras.

Mon cœur tonnait dans ma cage thoracique. _Qu'est-ce que ce bordel signifie ?_

Le docteur Cullen m'attira dans une étreinte, que je retournais maladroitement. Le lutin bondit ensuite vers moi.

« Jake » dit-elle en me donnant une accolade, « on va être de bons amis ».

« Euh… bien sûr » dis-je avec hésitation.

« Nous le serons.» dit-elle avec conviction.

Me donnant un sourire éblouissant, elle sauta vers son compagnon.

_Ok… ça me fait peur. _Il y a cinq minutes nous élaborions une trêve dans l'espoir qu'on ne s'entretue pas. Maintenant, nous étions une famille… de bons amis ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Je me retournais pour regarder ma meute. L'expression de Sam était fermée. Quil et Embry avaient l'air aussi perplexes que moi. Leah et Paul étaient encore sous leur forme de loup, je ne pouvais donc pas dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Les connaissant bien, je suis sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à propos de toute cette affaire. Jared, qui venait apparemment de nous rejoindre sous sa forme humaine, fronçait les sourcils.

« Vous le rendez confus » dit Edward en inclinant la tête vers sa famille.

« Il est submergé. » ajouta le compagnon d'Alice.

Je le regardais. Comment savait-il cela ?

« Jasper est un empathe. Il lit les émotions, comme je lis les pensées. » Expliqua Edward.

J'hochais la tête. Flippant.

J'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Tout ça allait trop vite. Je… ouais… j'avais besoin de foutre le camp loin de ces gens.

« Je dois y aller. » déclarai-je avant de me transformer à nouveau sous ma forme de loup et de courir vers la Réserve, avant que quiconque ne puisse m'arrêter.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**.  
**

Nous avons regardé le loup roux partir après que le reste de ses vêtements soient tombés au sol.

« Il est juste confus et a besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. » dis-je, essayant de rassurer tout le monde sur le fait que le garçon irait bien.

« Nous devons y aller aussi. » déclara Sam, alors qu'il se retournait vers moi. «Avant que nous partions, je veux que tu saches que la vie de Jacob est entre tes mains désormais. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour blesser notre frère, le traité sera terminé, et je serais celui qui plantera mes crocs dans ton corps. Compris ? Puisque tu es doué, tu peux dire de mes pensées que je ne mens pas. »

« Sam » commença Carlisle, « nous pensons ce que nous avons dit, Jacob est de la famille maintenant, et comme vous l'avez dit, par extension, vous aussi. Nous ne voudrions pas lui faire de mal. »

Je savais que Carlisle pensait ce qu'il disait. Il a été absolument ravi de cette imprégnation. Il voulait plus que quiconque former une trêve avec les loups et c'était le moyen parfait. Après tout, nous étions une famille maintenant. Je sais par expérience que la famille compte beaucoup pour Carlisle.

Même Esme était folle de joie à l'idée que Jacob doive emménager avec nous. Elle voudrait cuisiner pour lui et prendre soin de lui. Elle a toujours voulu avoir un enfant, et même si Jacob n'en est certainement pas un, il est bien plus humain que nous ne le sommes.

En lisant cette pensée, je jure que mon cœur mort est revenu à la vie pendant une seconde… emménager ? Depuis quand Jacob Black allait-il emménager avec nous ? Ceci ne va pas se produire. Je suis avec Bella.

« Carlisle » commença de nouveau Sam, mais il fut interrompu par les meilleurs amis de Jake. _Jake ?_ Depuis quand l'appelai-je Jake ?

« Sam, on va retourner à la Réserve voir si Jake a besoin de parler ou quelque chose… »

« Ouais. Ne le poussez pas s'il ne veut pas parler. Il a besoin d'espace. »

« Bien sûr. On se voit chez toi. »

« Ouais, Em' vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Sucrééé » firent-ils d'une voix chantante, et j'eu la vision d'une table remplie de nourriture devant les deux garçons. Quant à Sam, ses pensées étaient sur la femme la plus magnifique sur laquelle il est posé les yeux. La personne la plus merveilleuse et qui était son monde.

« Vous vous êtes imprégné vous aussi ? » demandais-je, sans arrière-pensée.

« Oui. » répondit-il sèchement, manifestement irrité à l'idée que je lise dans son esprit.

« Comment ça marche ? » insistais-je.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans Emily, elle est ma vie. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je mourrai. »

« N'es-tu pas un peu trop morbide à ce sujet, mec ? » demanda Emmett.

« Non. Je mourrai. Littéralement. Les loups sont des animaux de meute. La famille et l'amour sont tout pour nous. Croyez-le ou non, Edward est la moitié de l'âme de Jacob. Et Emily est la mienne. Un imprégneur ne peut pas vivre sans son imprégné. »

« Combien de temps pouvez-vous vivre sans Emily ? »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé. » répondit simplement Sam. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre mode de vie. « La vie est Emily. Emily est la vie. »

Il parlait du fond du cœur. Je pouvais le voir dans ses pensées, Jasper pouvait le sentir en lui. Je vis les émotions que Jasper avait captées chez Sam. J'ai aussi vu les émotions qu'il avait captées chez Jacob. C'était les mêmes. Jacob ressentait la même chose pour moi que Sam pour Emily.

C'était merveilleux de savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait autant que ça. Pendant un instant, je me sentis humain. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose digne d'être aimé en moi.

« Edward, Jacob est jeune et immature. Mais il est bon, il a cœur merveilleux. Tu es chanceux de l'avoir comme compagnon. Il ne pourrait pas le dire, mais tu es sa vie. Tu as Jacob à partir de maintenant. Il est à toi. »

_Il est à toi._

La voix de Sam résonna dans ma tête.

Le petit Jacob Black.

Il me tuerait s'il savait que je l'avais appelé petit Jacob Black. Mais Sam avait raison. Il avait 16 ans, Jacob était un enfant.

« Sam je ne sais pas comment… J'aime Bella. »

« Jacob est ton âme sœur. »

« Sam » interrompit Carlisle, « Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler un jour ? Edward a besoin de réfléchir et de prendre une décision. Il prendra contact avec Jacob, quand Jacob sera prêt. »

Sam acquiesça.

« Sam » Esme appela l'Alpha. « Je veux pas que vous, les garçons, veniez pour le dîner. Nous pourrions faire un barbecue. »

« Barbecue », cria Alice, « Nous faisons un barbecue. »

Esme et Carlisle se mirent à rire tandis que Sam fronçait les sourcils de confusion.

« Elle voit l'avenir. » expliquais-je.

Le chef de la meute acquiesça de nouveau.

« Dites-moi quand, et nous viendrons. »


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Tidal Waves of Emotions

**Auteur : **Lis.n

**Traductrice :** Calhysto

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, et la trame de cette histoire appartient à l'auteure anglaise Lis.n.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **« Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous » Hermann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a-t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward avec un peu de Bella.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est Yaoi, elle contient donc des relations entre hommes, parfois explicites.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde =) Déjà je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, même si ce n'est pas ma fiction ça me booste pour traduire la suite ^^ D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps un peu plus long que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais comme les vacances arrivent, je devrais publier les prochains plus rapidement =)

Bon, assez de blablas, je vous laisse lire ce quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

.

/!\ Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (c'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent ^^).

Les phrases en **gras** sont les paroles (ou les pensées, au choix) des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils sont sous forme de loup.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

.

**Jacob POV**

Dès que je me détournais de la clairière, je me transformais –déchirant mes vêtements et mes chaussures. Alors que je courais, je sentis mon cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd. L'habituelle liberté que je ressentais en tant que loup a été remplacée par une pierre qui pèse sur ma poitrine. Je réalisais que cette roche était Edward. Son corps de pierre m'alourdissait.

Je me poussais à courir plus vite. Le son de mes pattes faisait écho à travers la forêt. Je courus jusqu'à atteindre la plage et j'hurlais fort, essayant de faire passer toutes les émotions qui habitaient mon corps. Me jetant à l'eau, toujours sous ma forme de loup, je commençais à sentis une larme glisser de mes yeux jusqu'à mon museau. Alors qu'un tremblement traversait mon corps, je repris progressivement ma forme humaine dans un gros bruit de craquements.

Me retournant, je m'étendais sur l'eau mon visage vers le ciel, et je flottais. C'était un matin sombre et gris. Même le temps était synchro avec mon humeur. Fermant les yeux, je laissais l'eau me porter. Je flottais sur l'eau comme une bûche, laissant mon esprit dériver. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma vie venait d'être liée à Edward. Le petit-ami de Bella, ma meilleure amie. Le petit-ami de Bella, qui est un suceur-de-sang. Mon ennemi mortel.

_Comment ai-je pu foirer ma vie ? Va te faire foutre. Cette vie est une merde. Tout le reste est de la merde. _

J'avais toujours pensé que les Dieux et les esprits anciens avaient un plan pour moi. C'était ça leur plan ? Que je devienne l'esclave de mon esprit ennemi mortel ? _Pourquoi me punissez-vous ?_

Je n'avais même pas pu dire au revoir à ma mère après sa mort. Son cercueil avait été scellé. J'ai toujours dû m'occuper de mon père, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne me suis jamais plaint, parce que je l'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Mes sœurs nous ont abandonnées et pourtant je ne me suis jamais plaint. Jamais plaint putain !

Bella, la première personne que j'ai aimée, m'a brisée le cœur pour le vampire qui est supposé être ma putain d'âme sœur ? Quel genre de putain de plan est-ce ? Huh ? S'il-vous-plaît, que quelqu'un me réponde. Est-ce là que ça se termine ? Mon héritage ? L'héritage d'Ephraïm Black ?

Je laissais les larmes couler librement sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas de cette imprégnation. Je ne voulais pas dédier ma vie à ce putain d'Edward Cullen.

Je ne ferais pas une telle chose. Je ne serais pas l'animal de compagnie d'Edward. Je ne serais pas son chiot, peu importe qu'il m'appelle avec amour. Enfoiré de trou du cul.

Me retournant à nouveau, je nageais vers la rive. Me transformant, je courus jusqu'à la maison de Sam et Emily, où je savais que ma famille attendrait.

* * *

Maison de Sam et Emily :

Sam attendait à l'extérieur de la maison avec des vêtements dans les mains lorsque j'arrivais au cottage. Je reprenais progressivement forme humaine et acceptait les vêtements. « Merci » marmonnais-je.

Je me tournais pour rentrer dans la maison quand Sam tendit la main pour attraper mon bras.

« Allons faire un tour. »

« 'kay » répondis-je, et nous marchâmes vers la forêt qui entourait le chalet. Je restais silencieux, attendant que Sam me chasse de la meute ou de la réserve.

« Jacob parle-moi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Veux-tu que je quitte la meute ? » Demandais-je calmement alors que je m'aventurais à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage. Son expression changea, passant de concernée à surprise, et redevient concernée.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te demander de quitter la meute ? »

« Parce que je me suis imprégné sur un ennemi. » répondis-je doucement, regardant la forêt pour éviter de voir son visage.

« Oui, tu t'es imprégné sur l'ennemi. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur l'imprégnation, Jacob. » Il soupira. « Penses-tu que je n'aurais pas préféré m'imprégner sur Leah, après toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble, pour la sauver d'un chagrin d'amour ? Penses-tu vraiment que Quil a voulu s'imprégné sur une enfant de deux ans ? Et penses-tu que Jared voulait tomber amoureux de mon ex petite-amie ? Tu ne peux pas choisir la personne que tu aimes Jacob. Tout comme tu ne peux pas choisir ta famille. Et pourtant tu les aimes quand même. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. » marmonnais-je.

« Si, tu l'aimes. Je te connais Jake. Quand tu vas mal, tu vas dehors. Tu en es passionné, tu ne l'as juste pas encore réalisé. On aurait dit que tu allais tuer Paul et Leah aujourd'hui quand ils ont grogné contre lui. »

« Ok, alors je suis un peu protecteur… comme un frère. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu l'aimes comme un frère, mais bon… Tu peux faire ça. Tu peux être tout ce qu'il veut ou a besoin que tu sois. Tu peux être son gardien, son frère, son ami, son amant… » Dit Sam en observant mon visage.

« Son esclave. » ajoutais-je.

Soupirant, « Oui, son esclave. Donne-lui un peu de mérite, cependant. Il n'est pas aussi sans cœur. »

« Ne peut-il tout simplement ne pas en avoir ? »

« Il est impossible de te faire entendre raison quand tu as quelque chose en tête, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Sam en me donnant un semblant d'étreinte. « Promets-moi que tu seras ouvert d'esprit à ce sujet. »

« A quoi bon ? Il va faire de moi son esclave de toute façon. »

« Jacob Black ! »

« Très bien, oui. Je vais essayer. »

« Rentrons. Em' meurt d'envie de te voir. »

« Sait-elle ? »

« Evidemment. Elle est tellement excitée pour toi. » Dit Sam. « Son garçon est devenu un homme aujourd'hui. »

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« Hey, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens ! »

« Elle a de la chance de cuisiner aussi bien… » Grommelais-je alors que nous reprenions le chemin de la maison.

* * *

« Jake ! » cria Emily en courant vers nous et en m'enveloppant dans une étreinte. « Oh chéri, je suis tellement contente pour toi. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Em'. Il va rejeter l'imprégnation ou il va faire de moi son esclave. »

« Non, il ne va pas le faire », appela Jared de la table.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandais-je en prenant le chemin de la cuisine, m'éloignant de Sam et Emily qui s'embrassaient.

« Parce que Sam a menacé de le tuer s'il te faisait du mal » répondit Quil entre deux bouchées.

« Il a quoi ?! » criais-je d'incrédulité.

« Oh, n'en fais pas tout un plat. » sourit Paul, « Sam ne blessera pas ton Eddie. »

« La ferme Paul. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas sucer les seins de Leah ? »

« Va te faire foutre Jacob » fut la réponse de Leah quand elle me mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Comme Sam entrait, tenant la main d'Emily, je me tournais pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« A qui ? » demanda Sam, feignant l'ignorance.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Edward, Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Edward ? »

« Rien. »

« Sam ! » criais-je, des tremblements agitant mon corps.

«Seigneur, calme-toi, putain Jacob. C'est juste un suceur-de-sang. » Répondit Paul.

« Vous savez quoi ? Allez tous vous faire foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Quelle famille vous faites ! » Dis-je, sortant de la maison pour me calmer.

« Jake » cria Emily lorsque je quittais la maison. « Attends une minute tu veux ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on se moque à nouveau ? »

« Jacob, ils ne faisaient que te taquiner. »

« Paul déteste Edward. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Je sais. Mais il est mon imprégné. Je déteste… »

Je ne savais pas comment finir cette phrase. Je détestais que quelqu'un dise quoique ce soit à propos d'Edward. Je n'aimais pas ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être protecteur et d'être là pour lui.

« Ecoutes, je sais comment tu te sens. Tu sais comment est Paul. Il aime t'énerver. Tu es le seul qui n'a pas peur de se battre contre lui. Viens, je vais lui en toucher un mot. Je sais que tu as eu une dure journée. J'ai fait des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat pour toi. »

Je soupirais. « Tu ne joues pas fair-play femme. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister aux pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. »

Elle me fit un sourire béat et me tira vers le chalet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Tidal Waves of Emotions

**Auteur : **Lis.n

**Traductrice :** Calhysto

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, et la trame de cette histoire appartient à l'auteure anglaise Lis.n.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **« Si vous détestez une personne, vous détestez quelque chose en elle qui fait partie de vous » Hermann Hesse. Jacob et Edward se détestent, mais peut-être y a-t-il une partie de l'autre en eux. Jakeward avec un peu de Bella.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est Yaoi, elle contient donc des relations entre hommes, parfois explicites.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde =) Et oui, je suis de retour avec la suite de cette traduction. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu débordée ces derniers temps =/ Mais bon, l'important c'est que la suite soit là =) Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^.

/!\ Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (c'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent ^^).

Les phrases en **gras** sont les paroles (ou les pensées, au choix) des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils sont sous forme de loup.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Edward POV :**

Assis à mon piano, j'essayais de composer. Je voulais créer une nouvelle chanson pour Bella comme cadeau de noël. Je laissais mes doigts voler au-dessus des touches. Ce qui avait commencé par être doux se transforma bientôt en une mélodie plus riche qui me rappelait la forêt verdoyant un jour de pluie. Je pouvais presque sentir la terre après une journée pluvieuse, je fermais les yeux, et me laissais guider par mes sens à travers la chanson. Comme elle touchait à sa fin, je rouvrais mes yeux et rencontrais ceux d'Esme. Ils étaient brillants de larmes. Cette chanson avait monopolisée mon corps et mon esprit. Je réalisais que pendant les cinq dernières minutes, les pensées de tout le monde dans la maison s'étaient tut, je n'avais même pas sentit le parfum d'Esme parce que j'étais concentré sur cette nouvelle et puissante odeur. C'était mon odeur préférée.

« Tu as aimé ? » demandais-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

« C'était magnifique Edward ».

Elle sentait différemment. Elle sentait la terre, la pluie et la forêt. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur habituelle de lilas, mais très faiblement.

« Tu sens différemment », j'ai dit tout en inhalant son parfum, « j'aime. Beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que tout le monde se plaint, surtout Rose, que je sens le chien mouillé. »

Relevant la tête, je levais les yeux et la regardait, confus.

« Depuis que j'ai étreint Jacob », répondit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas sentir l'odeur de chien mouillé. Ça sentait incroyablement bon. J'aimais ce parfum sur elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon cher ? »

« J'aime l'odeur. » répondis-je, toujours confus. Jacob sentait habituellement mauvais, comme un chien mouillé. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé son odeur ? Jusqu'à ce matin, il sentait tous pareils pour moi. L'imprégnation avait-elle changé son odeur ? Ça allait un peu loin.

« C'est l'odeur de Jacob. » ajouta Esme avec un sourire.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » interrogeais-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Oui, je l'aime bien. Je pense qu'il va être bien accueillit dans cette famille. » Dit-elle, un sourire ornant son visage alors que je voyais le visage de Jacob flotter dans son esprit.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Chéri, il est ton compagnon. Même s'il ne l'était pas, il resterait le bienvenu dans cette maison. Il y a quelque chose à propos de Jacob, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je sais que je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques minutes et que nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, mais je peux sentir cette connexion entre nous. Comme quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il doit faire partie de notre famille. Il est à sa place ici. Avec nous. Avec toi. »

Serrant la mâchoire, je détournais les yeux.

« AS-tu ressenti ça quand tu as rencontré Bella pour la première fois ? »

« Edward, j'aime Bella. Je l'aime comme une fille. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus l'imaginer comme faisant partie de la famille. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Elle est de la famille, mais pas… Je ne peux plus l'imaginer comme ta conjointe. »

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et passa ses bras autour d'Esme. Je regardais comme elle s'enfonça dans ses bras, sans même y penser. Les yeux de Carlisle s'éclairèrent quand il baissa le regard sur elle. Il se pencha et picora ses lèvres.

« Comment te sens-tu à propos de tout ça Edward ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je me sens comme si je m'étais lancé dans une relation avec Jacob Black. » J'étais un peu en colère après ce que m'avais dit Esme. Qu'elle préférait Jacob à Bella.

« Nous ne te poussons à rien Edward. Il est ton compagnon. Il s'est imprégné sur toi. »

« Eh bien, je ne me suis pas imprégné sur lui. Je me fiche qu'il se soit imprégné sur moi. Qu'il aille se faire voir. »

Je savais que je pleurnichais. Je savais que je ressemblais à un enfant de trois ans sur le point de piquer une crise parce que je n'avais pas ce que je voulais.

« Soudainement, toi aussi tu détestes Bella ? Parce que vous préférez avoir une alliance avec ces cabots ? C'est pour ça que vous nous poussez ensemble, Jacob et moi ? »

« Edward, est-ce que tu t'entends ? » commença Carlisle, « Nous ne te poussons en rien. Jacob Black est ton compagnon et donc un membre de cette famille. Ta relation avec lui ne regarde que vous. Je ne vais pas te forcer à être avec lui si tu ne veux pas l'être. Cependant, il sera inclus dans cette famille, ainsi que les autres loups… que tu le veuilles ou non. Je veux tout de même que tu sois cordial avec lui. » Levant un sourcil, il me regarda dans l'expectative.

« Bien. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter de voir Bella. Elle sera aussi traitée avec respect, comme le sera Jacob. » Répondis-je, osant le contredire.

« Bella est très certainement la bienvenue dans cette maison. Elle était et est toujours la bienvenue dans la famille Cullen. Tu dois avoir une conversation avec Jacob. D'homme à homme. Sur ce qui doit être fait à propos de… cette situation. »

« Je le ferai » promis-je. J'avais besoin que Jacob comprenne qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous, et qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer.

Après avoir quitté le salon, je suis allé au seul endroit où je peux obtenir un peu de clarté. Le toit.

Me balançant sur les arbres, je sautais sur le toit. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je savais que ma vie avait changé. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour le mieux ou n'aimais pas Jacob Black. Il ne pouvait pas être mon compagnon. C'était impossible d'aimer quelqu'un sans le connaître. Les Quileutes avaient leurs légendes et je respectais cela. Cependant, les légendes n'étaient pas nécessairement vraies. Peut-être que Sam et Emily sont juste tombés amoureux et ont utilisé l'imprégnation comme excuse. C'était possible.

Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Jacob. Je pensais à son visage. La façon dont il me regardait dans la clairière ce matin. J'ai vu ses pensées après le changement, pendant l'imprégnation. Son esprit était devenu noir pendant une seconde et j'ai juste pensé que c'était parce qu'il me bloquait. Je pensais qu'il savait que je pouvais lire dans les pensées. Tout comme il savait qu'Alice voyait l'avenir.

Il a dit que j'étais son soleil. Je me moquais. Plutôt la lune éclipsant son soleil. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait s'imprégné sur un vampire. Un homme en plus de ça. D'un point de vue évolutif, l'imprégnation est juste un processus pour s'assurer que les gènes de métamorphes se transmettent de génération en génération. Et puis l'imprégnation ne ferait pas s'imprégner Jacob Black, le descendant du grand Ephraïm Black, s'imprégné sur un homme. Les gènes des Black mourront avec Jacob… quand Jacob mourra. Les loups, cependant, ne vieillissent pas tant qu'ils continuent de se transformer. Ou comme Carlisle l'a dit : cela permettrait à Jacob de vivre pour toujours, s'il le voulait.

Je soupirais.

Il avait l'air dévasté quand il a pensé qu'il s'était imprégné sur moi. Peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas heureux à propos de ça. Peut-être que nous pourrions briser cette imprégnation.

Le bruissement des feuilles et un bruit sourd amenèrent Alice sur le toit. Elle me regarda avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A l'évolution ».

« Hein ? »

« Je pensais que l'imprégnation est un moyen d'assurer la transmission des gènes de loups, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi la nature voudrait que Jacob s'imprègne sur moi ? Un homme ! Qui ne serait pas capable de se reproduire, et par conséquent, faire disparaître la lignée des Black. »

« Jacob a deux sœurs qui portent les mêmes gènes que lui. Elles pourront donner naissance à des métamorphes. »

J'ignorais ça, mas j'hochais tout de même la tête. Elle avait raison. Les petites-filles d'Ephraïm Black pourront perpétuer son héritage.

« Tu es inquiet à propos de perpétuer l'héritage des Black ? » demanda Alice, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

Sans y réfléchir, j'hochais la tête. Lorsqu'elle levait un sourcil, j'ajoutais, « J'essaye de comprendre comment marche l'imprégnation. »

« Edward, tu penses trop. Arrête. Joue les cartes que Mère Nature et Destinée te donne. Pourquoi ne pas accepter cette imprégnation ? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est un mec ? »

Je secouais la tête. Lorsque vous avez vécu 109 ans, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir des préjugés, vous devez faire preuve de flexibilité pour vous adapter aux changements dans le monde. La survie est la plus forte.

« Parce que Jacob n'est pas attirant ? »

Encore une fois je secouais la tête. Je pensais qu'elle avait tort, sans réfléchir. Seigneur, je devais arrêter de faire ça. Alice me sourit, « parce que laisse-moi te dire que ce garçon est délicieux. Je pourrais le manger. »

Une petite gêne traversa mon esprit. « Alice ! Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande et je doute que Jasper apprécie les pensées que tu as à propos de mon… Jacob. »

« Ton Jacob ? »

« J'allais dire « mon imprégneur » mais j'ai décidé d'utiliser son nom à la place. C'était un lapsus ».

« C'était un lapsus freudien » dit-elle avec un sourire. (NDA : C'est son inconscient qui s'est exprimé, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de philo ^^). « Mais si ça te permet de mieux dormir. »

« Mon Dieu Alice, tu es tellement frustrante. Et tu sais que si je dormais, je rêverai de Bella. De ma petite-ami, pas d'un bâtard. »

« Donnes-lui une chance. Il va devenir une grande part de cette famille. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu l'a vu ? »

« Ouais. »

« Pourrais-tu arrêter avec les réponses en monosyllabe. Montre-moi ce que tu as vu. »

« Non. »

« Alice… » Gémissais-je. « Tu sais que je pourrais lui dire que je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. » répondit-elle avec une conviction qui me rendit certain que Jacob Black allait faire partie de ma famille, que je le veuille ou non. »

« Mais je vais te dire quelque chose et tu ne vas pas y croire. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » Demandais-je en essayant de pénétrer son esprit. Mais, au fil des ans, elle avait appris à me bloquer. A l'heure actuelle, elle récitait un poème français dans sa tête.

« Ceci… Rosalie et Jacob vont devenir inséparables. » Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Rosalie ? Et le cabot ? »

Alice rigola encore plus.

« Rosalie et Jacob ? Notre Rose ? Et Jake. » Dis-je, incrédule, alors que je ratais le surnom qui glissa hors de mes lèvres. « Huh ! Et bien juste pour voir ça je devrai faire venir le clébard. »

Le fou rire d'Alice se transforma en un rire épanoui et je ne pus m'empêcher de la rejoindre.


End file.
